


Day 1 : Clock Tower

by Nisie



Series: Re:vale 100 Days Drabble [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisie/pseuds/Nisie
Summary: Momo invites Yuki to see a Clock Tower show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work at Ao3. None of these are canon unless stated otherwise.  
> And as disclaimer, I don't own Idolish7 or Re:vale.

**“Yuki! Let’s go out~”** Momo chirped. The two of them had just finished their morning shoots. Their next schedule is a radio interview in the evening. Right now, they are back at Yuki’s house, spending time together until the time comes for their radio interview. 

      Yuki lazily looked up from the magazine he was reading towards the overexcited Momo. The idea of getting out doesn’t work well with Yuki, who liked to spend his time better in the house. Or actually he’s just lazy to go out. But if Momo invites him, he just couldn’t turn down the offer. 

      _“Is there somewhere you want to go?”_ Yuki asked, curious as to where Momo will take him out today. He’s used to Momo dragging him everywhere. And it’s always a different place. 

     **“The central park! I want to see the clock tower!”** Momo said with shining eyes. Yuki could see the imaginary tail and puppy ears coming out from Momo. It’s like a puppy asking their owner for a walk to the path. And Yuki burst out laughing on his own imagination. 

     **“Ack! You’re thinking of something rude again, aren’t you?!”** Momo puffed up his cheek. Yuki apologized while trying to hold his laughter.  _“Ahah, I’m sorry. It’s because Momo is so cute.”_ Yuki hummed. It made Momo blush and retorted with his usual catchphrase.  **“Duh, Yuki, you’re such an Ikemen. That kind of stuff is bad for Momo-chan’s heart, you know!”**

And thus it continued. Until Momo remembered about the clock tower and panicked before forcefully dragged Yuki out from the house. 

    In the end, it ended up just like what Yuki imagined. Even with some disguises, Momo still got surrounded by people. Either by fans who knows about Momo being an idol, or some passerby (somehow it’s mostly old people and aunties) that found him amusing because of his friendly attitude. 

    Yuki stayed in the corner, watching Momo from afar. Truthfully whenever he goes out with Momo and this happens, it sort of made him felt left out. 

    But like always, Momo noticed and immediately went back to him. **“Yuki! It’s starting!”** Momo said with a bright smile. And his mood was lifted immediately. 

    There was a sound of bell as the clock strikes three. There’s a music coming out from the clock tower, and some dolls came out, dancing. Some children laughed happily as they saw the dolls dancing. 

    It was just an ordinary clock tower. But Momo looks excited just by listening to the small musical.  **“Waa~ It’s out, isn’t it beautiful, Yuki?”** Momo chirped. Yuki looked at Momo, then at his surroundings, then back at the clock tower, before finally forming a smile with his lips. _“Yeah. It’s beautiful.”_ Yuki commented with a sincere smile. It actually gave him some new inspirations to write a new song now. 

_*Snap*_

Yuki turned to Momo when he heard a shutter sound coming from the other. It was Momo snapping a picture of his smile with his cellphone.  **“Mufufu, mission accomplished, I got another Yuki’s beautiful smile to add to my Yuki collection!”** Momo grinned. 

    _“Geez, so that was your motive all along, huh?”_ Yuki laughed, while covering his face to hide his blush.  **“Ah! That face is also cute, look here, Yuki!”**  Momo continued. In the end, Yuki retorted by pulling out his cellphone as well and they started a snapping a picture war for a while until the Clocktower’s musical ended. 

    **“Ack! It ended while we’re doing snap-pic war!”**  Momo burst out and stopped their pic war when he heard the loud bell once again. _“Ah, too bad, we didn’t see the dance until the end.”_ Yuki commented, somehow looking a little disappointed.

    **“Don’t worry, Yuki! If Yuki wants to see it so much, Momo-chan will dance for you!”** Momo offered. Yuki started imagining it, Momo dressing up with cute doll costumes and carried a cymbal.  _“Kuku, will you do that when you wake me up next time?”_ Oh no, his imagination is running wild. It doesn’t feel like much of a fantasy now. 

  **“If Yuki wishes so, then I’ll wake you up with a bang tomorrow!”** Momo grinned.  _“I’ll pass on that, if a cutely dressed Momo tries to wake me up like that, I feel like I won’t be able to get up because I’ll suffer from acute Momo illness.”_

**“Uwa! A-cute-Momo illness! As expected of Yuki!”** Before they knew it, they already went on their usual manzai routine, and a bunch of people had gathered around their not-actually-a-performance manzai show. And in the end, they ended up being helped by Okarin to get out from the group of people surrounding them to get back to the stadio for their radio interview. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments and tell me what you think ^^.


End file.
